Changing life
by forMatteado
Summary: A simple love story between capitan and first mate of this crazy crew... there may be a lot of wired thing among the story but is just my ideal romance of Luffy and Zoro.
1. Chapter 1

It's my turn on watch at the "Sunny Thousand" but I actually can't see anything as I start to stare the dark sky above my head with all the little sparkles of light that are stars.

My thoughts start to wonder around and finally reach that topic I can't stand thinking about.

I'm the captain of this amusing ship, I have my dream of becoming the pirate king, I have a wonderful crew with a lot of different dreams, and I surely love them all, they are important to me, even though I know that, lately I have been feeling different around my first mate, swordsman and best friend, I have deep feelings for him, I know what it is, but I can't accept them!

It's not possible I can't be in love with him, he's a guy, and I'm as well, he'll hate me if he founds out, I'll disgust him and he'll leave, I don't want him to leave me or the crew! He's important; he's part of this strange family!

One single tear starts to fall, I soon dry it away but as soon as I do that another appears, and then another follows, and soon enough I turn into a mess of tears and sobs.

I realize I'm crying for Zoro and the fact that I can't have him the way I want to have him.

I suddenly realize I actually have deep feelings and thoughts, and they are towards Zoro, a male, and a really masculine one.

-Why? – I sob and whisper quietly –why do I have to love him? – I continue my question

I actually hope no one can hears me, I don't want anyone knowing I'm gay or something similar, I don't want anyone to be disgusted by me.

I hear some quit steps approaching me, but I can't stop my thoughts or my crying. Then the steps stop, and no one says anything, I guess it was just my imagination, but after some more minutes, I hear his voice, not any voice, Zoro's voice, and I jump a little.

-Luffy, is there something wrong? - I shook my head, but continue to cry. Why of all the people in this ship, why does he have to come and see me like this?

I was in a total shock; this is so fantastic. Screw sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe my eyes, Luffy, the smiling and happy Luffy, is crying and I'm standing here, in the middle of the night, seeing how my best friend, captain and secret crush is crying on the deck of our pirate ship, and all I want to do right now is to comfort him, hug him, kiss him and, above everything, make him smile again, as he always does, but to be able to do at least the most important thing, I need to know why the hell is he crying on the first place.

-Luffy, is there something wrong? - It seems he hadn't noticed I was standing behind him, 'cause he jumped a little at the sound of my voice, anyway he just shook his head as a response, obviously lying -do not lie to me, what's wrong? You can tell me- he looks at me with his red eyes, he gets near me and hugs me. I truly didn't expect that, so I simply didn't react, after some minutes he's starting to stop crying, and so he let go off me.

-Sorry Zoro, I know you don't like that kind of things, but I just needed-wanted, I-I, Zoro, I-I'm sorry- he looks like he is going to start crying again and I just can't resist him, I put my arms around him and bring him near me embracing him, he seems shock.

-Don't cry- I whisper near his ear -I don't like it when you look sad- I continue -please, tell me what's wrong? -

-Zoro, I don't want to say it to anyone, especially not you- that especially hurt

-why not? Don't you trust me?-

-I do, but you are going to get mad at me-

-I promise I won't, please, tell me, I want to help you-

-y-you promise you won't get mad at me, or hate me or look down on me or ignore me? - This is pretty strange

-Why would I ever?-

-Promise it or I will not tell you! - He looks dead serious

-I promise, don't worry- he took a deep breath and hide in my chest

-Zoro, I-I l-love you- he hide even more in my chest, and I can't help it, I separate him a little and look directly to his eyes, he looks scared, maybe he's scared I won't talk to him anymore, or something like that -I'm sorry Zoro, but you insisted me to say it, don't hate me, please! We can still be friends, and do as if I haven't said a thing, please just don't hate me-

-I don't hate you- I simply say -but we aren't going to do as if you haven't said a thing-

-W-why? Do I disgust you that much?-

-no, you don't- I haven't stopped looking at his eyes in any moment -I don't want to be just friends, Luffy, I love you too- and then I gently kiss his lips, and part from them, I don't know how much he knows about physical interaction between lovers.

-Are you serious? - He asked with disbelief in the eyes

-Why would I lie?-

- I don't know, but you are so manly and strong and so you, I can't believe it, it's just not possible-

-But it's true; I love you with all my heart and soul- I say and kiss him again

-Zoro...- he sighs

I sit on the wooden floor of the deck and sit Luffy on my lap, resting his head on my chest and mine on the side of the boat. There we lie with the most peaceful atmosphere ever and just then the thought of the crews' reaction cross my mind, the possible disgust on their faces, the way Sanji will make fun of this, that they may not understand and a lot of other things. I couldn't stand that, and what if they decide they wanted to leave the crew because of this? Luffy would be devastated; I don't want him to be sad, not now, not ever.

-Oi, Luffy…- I call him

-I know- He says with a weak voice

-What?-

-You don't want them to know, it's okay, I don't want them to know either- is he serious? I can't believe it; it's so not like him

-Are you sure?-

-Yeah, even I know two guys being a couple isn't normal and some may see it disgusting, reason why I didn't want to tell you in the first place, but I'm glad that you force me to do so-

-If you say it like that it makes me feel bad, even though if you are completely sure, I'm going to do as you wish- He laughs, more like giggles

-And if what I wish for right now was a kiss- I smile and kiss his forehead

-There you have- he puts a sad-puppy face

-I wanted it on the lips- he protests with a really cute face

-Okay, Okay, here- I reach for his lips and kiss them as gentle as possible, but it seems he doesn't want it like this, 'cause he deeps the kiss, and I just let him, I want him so much, but I want to go at his pace; he seems so innocent, I can't do "that" to him if he doesn't even know what it is, I don't want to brake that aura of his, if I did, I would feel horrible with myself, no matter how much I want him, I can't, for now, at least. Suddenly I feel a little soft intruder in my mouth, and quickly figure out its Luffy's tongue, I play along. We continue with this dance until we finally broke apart in need of air, and he came to rest his head on my chest again.

-Can we stay like this for a little more? –

-As much as you want – I whisper sweetly into his ear making him shiver and smile

-Thank you- he says and hugs me

-What for? -

-For letting me be like this, I know you don't like this type of things-

-I like it if it's you ´cause I love you- he blushes

-I love you too- And then, staying in silence, we fall asleep

I start to wake up as I start to feel the sunlight on my eyes. I open them and see Luffy still sleeping on my lap. I slowly shake Luffy a little to wake him, he opens his beautiful eyes and looks directly to mines

-Good morning Zoro, yesterday wasn't a dream? - He asks innocently

-Good morning, no, yesterday wasn't a dream, it was completely real, and anyway you should get up if you actually want it to be a secret- he blushes

-o-okay- he says and stands up, but not without receiving a kiss from me

-Are you sure you don't want to say it? - He nods

-For now, at least, but can I kiss you if no one is looking?-

-Of course you can-

-Can I now?-

-Do you see anyone around? - He shook his head -so, don't need to ask, just do what you please- he smiles as big as only he does

We join our lips, but we part quickly because Nami suddenly appears and looks at us with a suspicious gaze.

-What were you two doing?-

-Nothing of your business- I say, and Luffy blushes. I don't really know how much time this relationship is going to be a secret if we keep this attitude, but I don't really care that much.

-Whatever, Sanji already made breakfast so go and eat, now! - Luffy immediately looks at the kitchen, takes my arm and runs toward it shouting "FOOD!" in my ear.

We start eating and I notice how Sanji looks in occasions at Luffy and me with this strange aura and mysterious look that says "I know it" I can't help but wonder if he actually knows all or just pieces of it, or doesn't know a thing, I guess I'll have to ask, but in a way that he doesn't figure by the question, how difficult. I realize I'm now alone in the kitchen; well Sanji is still here, which is a good thing. I look at him.

-don't even dare to ask, I know-

-What? – He catches me out of guard

-That I know about you and Luffy-

-What exactly do you know? –

-you idiot, I went to the kitchen last night to see if Luffy had stolen something and saw you two kissing! Do you want me to write it? ARE YOU THAT MUCH AN IDIOT MOSS-HEAD!?-

-WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT SHITTY-COOK!?-

-OBVIOUSLY YOU! - He shouts –I didn't know you were of "that" type-

-Fuck you shit-cook-

-You surely want to do that to Luffy- he says and laughs -I bet you two already have done it, how long have you been seeing each other?-

-shut up! Would you!? Don't ever mention that again!-

-Calm down moss-head is not bad that you two had screwed each other-

-we haven't, okay? We haven't and we will not do it 'till he is ready-

-come on, you have to be kidding me! You are both guys, neither of you is going to get pregnant, so why not?-

-You are a pervert- I sigh -Luffy is so innocent and seems so pure; I don't want to take that from him-

-And you are an idiot -

-Maybe, but I don't care if he's happy, I'll do everything he wants to keep him happy-

-Look! It happens that you really have feelings- he points at me

-Would you cut it! - I shout at him

-No, I won't, tell me how long have you been going out-

-You are like a girl, juts from last night-

-I'm pushing my luck, but how did it happen?-

-I'm not going to answer, just don't tell anyone-

-So, you two weren't planning on telling us?-

-No, SO DON'T SAY A WORD!-

-I won't, and if this's all and this awkward conversation is over, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN!-

I simply head away while he was saying the last part; suddenly Luffy surprises me by jumping on top of me.

-You stayed too long in there alone with Sanji, what were you doing?-

-so you are the jealous type? Didn't know, but I like it, it's cute in you-

-Were you cheating? - He asks with a sad face

-What did I say about you looking sad? I don't like it, and I wasn't cheating, I'll never be unfaithful-

-So what were you doing?-

-Talking-

-That's what I mean, you and Sanji never talk, you argue! - He points, and he is right

-yeah, but we were talking about you because he saw us last night-

-Really? How did he react? -

-he's fine with it, it's more like he doesn't care, maybe it's because neither of us is a girl, so Sanji doesn't care, if you were a girl he would probably kick my balls so that I feel them in my throat- He loughs

-Probably, so, if he knows and he doesn't care, does that mean that I can kiss you in front of him? 'Cause I feel like kissing you right now - He asks with a mischievous smile

-He will not like it, so yes; you can- he leans up and kiss my lips softly

-It's okay that I know, and that I don't care about it, but please! Don't do that in front of me! - Sanji shouts from the kitchen, we are standing near the door of it, so he can actually see

-Sorry Sanji! - Luffy says while I lean to kiss his lips again

-Moss-head! - I kiss Luffy deeply and then part

-I'm not sorry!-Luffy laugh at what I have just said and hugs me with close eyes

-I love you so much - he says and tight the embrace

-I know buddy, I love you too- I say and hug him as well

-Could you please stop that? Or go to some place I can't see you! - shouts Sanji and kicks both of us, literally.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months have passed since Zoro and I started dating, three freaking months and we haven't done anything more than kissing! I love kissing him, but I want more! I want him to fuck me; I want him to touch me everywhere; I want to feel him in every way possible; I want him to take my body and mind completely; I want him to take my virginity! Does he want to? Obviously not, he doesn't want any of this at all, every time I touch him he runs away, maybe he is just toying with me and does not love me, or maybe I disgust him 'cause I'm a man. I feel depressed right now, I wonder if he does love me.

-Luffy, is something disturbing you? - Robin asks me, but I feel too depress to hide it

-I guess- I simply answer, not even in the mood to talk

-Well, would you like to tell me? - She continues, I look at her just a little, I know I can trust her, but I'm still unsure of how will she react at a gay relationship.

-I would like 'cause you know a lot of things and maybe you could help me, but I'm not sure if you'll like what's going through my head-

-I didn't know you had that type of inner fights-

-I do, tell me Robin, to distract my mind, what are you reading? - I'm really curious

-Well, I'm reading a romance to rest my mind-

-Really? What is it about? - Curiosity killed the cat, but who cares?

-Well, it's kind of like Romeo and Juliet, but with some changes, well actually a lot of changes-

-What is "Romeo and Juliet" about? I haven't read a book in my life Robin; you know that- she giggles

-I know, just had a little of hope, well in "Romeo and Juliet" there is a forbidden love because their families hate each other-

-And in the book you're reading? -

-There is a forbidden love as well- and then she stops

-Why is it forbidden? – I'm going to ask if you are not telling me

-Do I really have to answer? –

-Yes, you have to, please Robin, I want to know- I put my sad puppy face in action

-Okay, okay, I'm telling, it's because they are both men, and their families are against it so the main characters fight with all their will to prove their love is pure and won't stop just because their families say so, even if it's just as book I can't understand people like that, I mean the members of the family, if they love each other shouldn't it be okay? It's not something unnatural for human beings to love each other so why not just leave them alone in the end we all have the right to love whomever we want, don't you agree? Sorry, I think I speak too much-

-No, but you got a little carry away of the topic-

-Are you against gays Luffy? - She asks me being seriously curious and wanting to know my opinion.

-No, I'm gay so I can't possibly be against myself, or at least I think I am- Really, in my life I loved everyone if they weren't bad people, but with Zoro is the only one that's a different kind of love, deeper maybe?

-Are you? What an interesting thing to know, why didn't you tell anyone?-

-I was afraid they rejected me if they knew, as you know it's not something everyone accepts so easily-

-True, does this have to do with your depressing aura?-

-Yeah, it has-

-You can tell me, I'm clearly not against gays, and there's no one else listening- I can tell her, I know I can

-Well it has to do with Zoro- I start I know she will start figuring things without me necessary saying them.

-Oh, so you like him- she says a little more excited than I would have expect

-Yeah, I love him and he says he does too-

-Don't you believe him?-

-I used to, but we have been going out for three month-

-You two manage to keep a secret relationship for three months? - She asks a little surprise

-Yeah, I can't believe it either, but the thing is, I want to do _those_ kind of things and every time I try to do something, whatever, he runs away I just started feeling he doesn't feel the same way as I do-

-may be he just wants to wait a little longer, some people are like that and don't want to do it until it pass some time- she say trying to comfort me

-I know, but he looks shock and disgust when I try to touch him-

-Just wait some more time Luffy, but you should try to talk this with him- how could I? Is so embarrassing

-I'll try- I say –Thank you Robin; speaking with you helped me feel a little better-

-Just for you to know; Nami has nothing against gays either- she smiles –and if you want I can try to know what the rest think about it- now I smile

-Will ya'? - She nods –thank you again-

-It's nothing, and this research will be so funny, I won't say a word about you or Zoro-

-You're the best Robin-

-You have to talk to Zoro as a payment-

-I'm getting to it- I say and start walking to where I know Zoro is, the crow's nest

When I finally reach were Zoro is, he was sleeping, as usual, so I decide on waiting he would eventually wake up some time in the near, really near future, if not I would wake him up

-Hey, Zoro, wake up, wake~- I try, in vain, to wake him sweetly –Okay, if that isn't working- I took in a lot of air and shout –Zoroooooooo wakeeeeeee uuuup!- he nearly jump from his sit

-Fuck you Luffy, you nearly kill me- he says breathing really quick

-I want to, but you don't seem to- I say referring to the fucking part

-of course I don't want to die! Who would want that!?- And he gets it wrong

-I wasn't talking about that! - He opens his ayes in disbelief

-What!?- He nearly dies of a heart attack, again

-Yeah, I've being talking with robing and she said you may be of the ones who like to wait, but you don't seem that to me, it's like the idea disgusts you-

-What? - Is he really this dense or is he mocking me?

-God Zoro is not that difficult! I want you to take me!-

-Wait, you have told Robin?-

-Yeah, I didn't want at the beginning, I was afraid, but she asked why I was depressed, and I asked her about the book she was reading, and it was a gay romance novel, and she said she is against the ones that think two people of the same sex can't be together, and all that, so I ended up telling her, and she said I should talk with you-

-Why were you depressed? – He asks concern

-I just though you didn't love me 'cause you didn't want to do pervert thing as I do, and you just run away every time I try to touch you- I say as lowering my head

-You want to do that kind of stuff? –

-well, of course I do! Or is it wrong to want to do them with the one you love? –

-why did you think I don't love you? –

-'cause you don't want to do them, and put a disgust face every time I try-

-I do that, but is not because I don't love you- he says while he puts one of his hands on my head –I do that 'cause I love you, and it seems I was wrong-

-What? - Now I'm the one who's confuse

-I thought I would corrupt your innocence and that you just didn't know what you were doing, I always wanted to do it since before we started dating, but I couldn't bring myself to do such things with someone as pure as you and take the risk of you running away from me because of that- I put my own hand over his that is still on my check

-how could I ever run away of someone as caring as you?-

-you don't know how cute that was, and you don't know how much I love you- he says and leans closer to my face and kisses me

-I love you too Zoro- then I kiss him –please, can we do it now?-

-Isn't it a little too risky doing it in the middle of the day while everyone is awake? – He asks smirking

-yeah, but it makes it more exiting- I exclaim, then I put my hands around Zoro's neck and lead him down above me to the wooden floor –please…- I plead him -I really want to do it right now-

-I told you, I'll do as you wish, my love- he says while he kisses me really hard on the lips.

He starts to unbutton my vest, and trails one of his hands across my bare skin, I can't believe the softness of them, I would have betted they were rough with all the training he does, he stops kissing as to take out my shirt. I let a moan scape my lips as his hand play on my chest, and on my nipples. He starts to go down with kisses along my jawline and reaches my neck, where he stays and kiss a lot making me shiver and groan.

-I won't leave any mark, don't worry, I doubt that I can any way-

-it felt good~- I really can't think

He then smiles at me and start to kiss along my chest, and guide his mouth to my left nipple starting to suck it, it feels so good I can't stop the moans that want to come out, and they do.

-You are pretty sensitive, aren't you? – He asks breathing on my skin

-yeah~ I am~-

-what do you want me to do now? – He asks with a seductive voice

-I want our clothes off~-

He complies what I said, he took off his shirt, then my pants, and I don't wear underwear, then his pants and boxers. His is huge, if it were not that I'm rubber I would be totally scared, it's going to hurt, I'm not used to stretch that part, but it will hurt less than it should, at least.

-Are you sure you want to go all the way? You look a bit nervous- Zoro gently says

-I'm sure, and look at your dick; it's a giant, who wouldn't be nervous? – I say pointing to his erect member –but I'm rubber, so let's do it, 'kay? – I'm not completely sure what kind of expression I'm doing but he has a nosebleed so I guess it's a cute face, or a sexy one, something like that. I suddenly get a brilliant idea, so I reach down to his cock and start to lick it. It surprises Zoro.

-Ah, what are you doing Luffy? - He moans and asks at the same time

-I'm lubricating it- I answer as if it is obvious –and I wanted to taste your meat, it tastes good- and he has another nosebleed, I continue to lick his manhood and shift his balls, but I just get the urge of deep-throat him, and I'm going to do it.

-Aahhh~- he moans as I do that, guess it feels good –Lu- ah Luffy, s-stop ah- maybe he doesn't feel good with this, I do as he said and stop

-Didn't you feel good? – He's trying to gain his breath

-Yeah, that's the problem-

-You didn't want it to feel good? –

-No Luffy, it's not that, I was going to come if you continued like you were doing, but you want to go all the way, don't you?- He says and puts a finger inside me and that took me totally out of guard making me squirm –did it hurt?- I shook my head

-Didn't expect it-

He starts to move the finger in and out, and I start to moan, after some more trusts with this only finger he adds another and scissor me with them, it feels so fucking good, he then touch that oh-so-good spot inside me, and I just couldn't wait anymore

-Ahh~, please Zoro~-

-Please what Luffy? Tell me, what do you want?-

-fuck me~! Please, just fuck me already~!-

- are you sure? Don't you think you need-? –

-Fuck me now! - I cut him

-My pleasure- he says and removes his fingers. Then, he puts his big cock on my entrance and starts to penetrate me.

-ahh mmm…~- I bit my lower lip just not to scream, he's so fucking large it feels like he's gonna tear me apart from the inside

-Ah-are you all right? – He asks once he is all the way in, I just nod being incapable to speak

-J-just don't move y-yet- I manage to say, and he leans closer to kiss me.

Mouths open and tongs dancing I start to forget the pain, I put my arms around Zoro's neck and whisper into his ear

-You can move now- he starts to move slowly and searching for my prostate to cause me less pain, he eventually find it, and I let out a deep and loud moan as he hit it –Move faster~! - I demand

-As you wish- he start moving fast and he hit deep in me never missing that spot

-Harder Zoro~ please! - I moan, I want him so much, and I'm feeling so good, and he does what I asked him for, he did it harder, faster and deeper –God! So good~ I'm gonna melt!-

-Lu-Luffy, I'm- I'm coming Luffy! - He groan

-I´m going to come too~! – He comes inside me, and I do the same in between us.

He comes out of me and sits by my side leaning on the wooden surface of the nest, I rest my head on between his chest and shoulder while he hugs me with one arm.

-How are we going to get down this place if we are like this? –

-Put on your clothes and I'll put mines, then we head to the bathroom-

-That's simple, it should work-

We do as I said, and head to the bathroom, where we start a new round and another after that. Eventually we bath, but I'm worn out right now.

-Zoro, I'm going to sleep, I'm tired- he smiles and kisses me

-Go and sleep-

-I can't walk- he lean close, took me in his arms and then leave me in my room

-Have sweet dreams- he says as he pets my hair, I blush and he walks away.

* * *

I really hope I hadn't screw this, I'm trying hard, but... I don't know, I don't trust myself...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I don't like what I write for this chapter but, it's the only thing I could manage to get... I just hope you don't want to kill me for this...

* * *

(While Luffy and Zoro were on the crow's nest)

I would have never guessed that Luffy and Zoro were gay, guess I haven't pay enough attention to those two. I should start with this research that will actually have a porpoise and not just to satisfy my curiosity. First, I'm going to ask Sanji, he'll probably agree with me.

-Sanji, can I ask you something? It's for an investigation- not a lie at all

-of course my dear Robin-chwan~! –

-What do you think of gay people?-

-Well, as long as they don't try anything with me I'm okay with them- he says –what do you believe Robin-chan?-

-I think they have the right to be want with whoever they want to be- I said and Sanji look thoughtful for a second

-Sorry Robin-chan~ but, do you know what I believe you know? - It seems he can't get rid of the little tone, wait a second, does he know?

-I can't seem to know what you're talking about-

-Are we talking about an animal with a plant?-

-It seems you know-

-Yeah, I got the "luck" to run on them the first time they kiss-

-I wish I had your luck-

-maybe if you look up in the crow's nest you'll see some Robin-chan~- I tried exactly what he said and because of that I get a nosebleed

-Yes, they are there, but they are not just kissing- he hand me a peace of towel paper to clean my face –thank you, Sanji-

-it's nothing Robin-chwan~- he literally sings

I walk then, to Usopp who was playing with Chopper on the deck, maybe I should ask both at the same time

-Chopper, Usopp, I'm doing kind of investigation, would you mind if I ask a single question?-

-Of course Robin, what's it? - says Usopp

-Yeah, no problem Robin– says Chopper with a grin

-What do you think of gays?-

-Gays? - Asks Usopp –uh-mm well, I believe it's weird, but I don't hate them-

-Love is love; you can't judge- Comments Chopper

-Thank you very much-

-What was that about? - I can hear Usopp ask Chopper as I walk away and also hear an "I don't know" as an answer from Chopper.

Now that I think of this I don't know why didn't they told us, I mean, we all love Luffy and most of them would be afraid of Zoro slicing them, I sigh, anyway I'm gonna finish this investigation. I guess I can look up there one more time. Oh god, I'm glad Luffy is rubber, if not he would be screaming in pain, so hot. Right the investigation.

-Franky I'm making some kind of investigation, would you mind if I ask you a question?-

-Of course Robin-sis!-

-What do you think of gays?-

-I guess it would depend on the person-

-And for example if Usopp was gay?-

-I wouldn't mind, he is himself whoever he likes, and I'm his friend-

-Thank you, Franky-

I walk away with a smile, they all give me positive answers, so I may go and tell this to Luffy and Zoro, they may be please to know and relive they can tell us about them being a couple. Let's see if they are still in the crow's nest… seems they are not, it's been a while since I first looked, well then where to look?

-ah, navigator-san, have you seen Luffy or Zoro?-

-I think I saw Zoro carrying Luffy to his bed, why?-

-Because I was making an investigation on what everyone thinks of gays-

-I don't believe Luffy knows what a gay is, and Zoro will not care-

-Interesting- I say –anyway, I'm going to look for them-

I start to walk to where navigator-san said she saw them, and I finally find Zoro

-can I speak with Luffy? –

-he is sleeping right know but, if it has to do with what you talk early I don't think he's depress anymore-

-I bet he isn't-

-Hmm? – Zoro questioned

-Sorry, I couldn't contain myself and had a look on what you two were doing- his checks turn red in less than a second –anyway I knew that would happen, and that is not why I wanted to talk to him-

-Oh, so, what is it?-

-You two can say it to everyone-

-What do you mean?-

-No one will be judging you or Luffy for having a relationship-

-I'll tell Luffy when he wakes up, thanks Robin-

-My pleasure- I said and went to finish the book I was reading before I had the conversation with Luffy.


End file.
